Super Smash Bros. Superstars
__FORCETOC__''Super Smash Bros. Superstars, ''often shortened to "SSBSS" or "SmashSuperstars", is the fifth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series published by Nintendo. Characters Starter Characters There are 12 starting characters in Super Smash Bros. Superstars. These characters are: Unlockable Veterans There are 45 unlockable veterans in Super Smash Bros. Superstars. These characters are: Unlockable Newcomers There are 15 unlockable newcomers in Super Smash Bros. Superstars. These characters are: Stages Starter Stages There are 9 starter stages in Super Smash Bros. Superstars. These stages are: Peach's Castle 64 Kongo Jungle 64 Hyrule Castle 64 Planet Zebes 64 Mushroom Kingdom 64 Yoshi's Island 64 Dream Land 64 Sector Z 64 Saffron City 64 Unlockable Stages There are 106 unlockable stages in Super Smash Bros. Superstars. These stages are: Mushroom Kingdom (Melee) Princess Peach's Castle (Melee) Rainbow Cruise (Melee) Yoshi's Island (Melee) Yoshi's Story (Melee) Kongo Jungle (Melee) Jungle Japes (Melee) Great Bay (Melee) Temple (Melee) Brinstar (Melee) Fountain of Dreams (Melee) Green Greens (Melee) Corneria (Melee) Venom (Melee) Pokemon Stadium (Melee) Mute City (Melee) Onett (Melee) Icicle Mountain (Melee) Battlefield (Melee) Final Destination (Melee) Mushroom Kingdom II (Melee) Brinstar Depths (Melee) Poke Floats (Melee) Big Blue (Melee) Fourside (Melee) Flat Zone (Melee) Battlefield (Brawl) Final Destination (Brawl) Mario Bros. (Brawl) Mushroomy Kingdom (Brawl) Luigi's Mansion (Brawl) Delfino Plaza (Brawl) Mario Circuit (Brawl) Yoshi's Island (Brawl) WarioWare Inc. (Brawl) 75m (Brawl) Rumble Falls (Brawl) Pirate Ship (Brawl) Bridge of Eldin (Brawl) Norfair (Brawl) Frigate Orpheon (Brawl) Halberd (Brawl) Lylat Cruise (Brawl) Pokemon Stadium 2 (Brawl) Spear Pillar (Brawl) Port Town Aero Dive (Brawl) New Pork City (Brawl) Summit (Brawl) Castle Siege (Brawl) Flat Zone 2 (Brawl) Skyworld (Brawl) Distant Planet (Brawl) Smashville (Brawl) Pictochat (Brawl) Hanenbow (Brawl) Green Hill Zone (Brawl) Shadow Moses Island (Brawl) Battlefield (3DS/WiiU) Big Battlefield (3DS/WiiU) Final Destination (3DS/WiiU) Mario Galaxy (3DS/WiiU) Mushroom Kingdom U (3DS/WiiU) Mario Circuit (3DS/WiiU) 3D Land (3DS/WiiU) Golden Plains (3DS/WiiU) Rainbow Road (3DS/WiiU) Paper Mario (3DS/WiiU) Woolly World (3DS/WiiU) Gamer (3DS/WiiU) Jungle Hijinxs (3DS/WiiU) Skyloft (3DS/WiiU) Gerudo Valley (3DS/WiiU) Spirit Train (3DS/WiiU) Pyrosphere (3DS/WiiU) The Great Cave Offensive (3DS/WiiU) Dream Land (3DS/WiiU) Orbital Gate Assult (3DS/WiiU) Kalos Pokemon League (3DS/WiiU) Unova Pokemon League (3DS/WiiU) Prism Tower (3DS/WiiU) Mute City (3DS/WiiU) Magicant (3DS/WiiU) Coliseum (3DS/WiiU) Arena Ferox (3DS/WiiU) Flat Zone X (3DS/WiiU) Palutena's Temple (3DS/WiiU) Reset Bomb Forest (3DS/WiiU) Garden of Hope (3DS/WiiU) Boxing Ring (3DS/WiiU) Town and City (3DS/WiiU) Tortimer Island (3DS/WiiU) Wii Fit Studio (3DS/WiiU) Gaur Plains (3DS/WiiU) Duck Hunt (3DS/WiiU) Wrecking Crew (3DS/WiiU) Pilotwings (3DS/WiiU) Wuhu Island (3DS/WiiU) Balloon Fight (3DS/WiiU) Living Room (3DS/WiiU) Find Mii/StreetPass Quest (3DS/WiiU) Tomodachi Life (3DS/WiiU) PictoChat 2 (3DS/WiiU) Windy Hill (3DS/WiiU) Wily Castle (3DS/WiiU) Pac-Maze (3DS/WiiU) Pac-Land (3DS/WiiU) Miiverse (3DS/WiiU) Modes VS Mode (1-12 Players VS.) The Delta Emissary (1-4 Players Co-op) Smash Run (1-12 Players VS.) Smash Tour (1-12 Players VS.) Tower of Smash (1-4 Players Co-op) Classic Mode (1-4 Players Co-op) All-Star Mode (1-4 Players Co-op) Home-Run Contest (1-4 Players Co-op, 2-12 Players VS.) Target Smash (1-12 Players VS.) Trophy Rush (1-4 Players Co-op, 2-12 Players VS. ) Target Blast (1-12 Players VS.) Multi Man Smash (1-4 Players Co-op, 2-12 Players VS.) Training (1 Player) Event Mode (1-4 Players Co-op) Special Orders (1-4 Players Co-op, 2-12 Players VS.) Movies